Diamanten-Hunde
Diamanten-Hunde ist die neunzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Auf der Suche nach Edelsteinen wird Rarity entführt. Die Freunde eilen zur Rettung. Inhalt Sapphier Shores Rarity hat gerade ihr neuestes Werk vollendet als keine geringer als Sapphire Shores das Pony of Pop reinkommt. Sie hat von Rarity gehört und will mal sehen ob sie, sie Sensationell aussehen lassen kann. Rarity kann, mit ihrer neuesten Kreation. Ein Anzug der über und über mit Juwelen besetzt ist. Sapphier nimmt ihn und bestellt noch fünf weiter mit anderen Edelstein Auswahlen für die Kostümwechsel. Nur hat Rarity ihren ganzen Vorrat in das Schon fertig Stück gesteckt. Juwelensuche Zusammen mit Spike macht sich Rarity um Umland von Ponyville auf Edelstein suche. Ein perfektes Team den sie ist ein lebender Juwelendetektor und Spike kann alles ausgraben. Nur muss sie aufpassen des er nicht nascht, den Juwelen sind für Drachen wie Spike Leckerlis. Ratz Fatz haben die beiden ihren Wagen voll. Als Belohnung lässt Rarity einen der Steine für Spike springen. Der das kleine Geschenk seiner Angehimmelten gar nicht essen kann. Sei es wie es sie müssen jetzt weiter suchen. Ponynapping Was die zwei nicht ahnen ist das sie von einem nahen Baum aus beobachtet werden. Und die Unbekannten sind sehr an Raritys Fähigkeit interessiert. Kurz darauf wird Rarity von ihrem Detektor Zauber zu dem Baum gezogen wo sie auf ein Hundeartiges Wesen mit Diamant am Halsband trifft das sich als Diamanten-Hund bezeichnet. Plötzlich springen noch zwei Hunde aus dem Boden und versuchen Rarity zu schnappen. Sie und Spike wehren sich so gut sie können doch schaffen es die Hunde Rarity unter die Erde zu verschleppen. Rettet Rarity So schnell er konnte hat Spike die Anderen zu Hilfe geholt. Sie finden ein Ganzes Feld Löcher die ins unterirdische Reich der Hunde, aber die schaufeln schnell alles zu. Angesichts der Dreckmassen machen sich die Freunde schon Sorgen um Rarity die ja nicht mal Blumenerde anrührt. Sofort versuchen sie sich durchzuwühlen doch funken ihnen die Hunde gekonnt dazwischen. Als sie es aufgeben machen sich bei ihnen Vorstellungen breit was die Hunde Wohl mit Rarity machen. Da hat Spike eine Idee, mit dem Diamanten den er von Rarity hat und einer Angel versucht er einen der Hunde zu fangen damit er sie dann Runter bringt. Während sie warten hat Spike einen kleinen Tagtraum wie er als strahlender Ritter Rarity ganz alleine rettet. Da beißt einer an und zieht die Freunde hinunter. Im Untergrund Die Freunde finden sich in einer großen Höhle wieder die unzählige Tunneleingänge hat. Da hat Spike einen weiteren Einfall, Rarity muss sich in dem Tunnel befinden in dem die meisten Edelsteine stecken und zufällig hat sie Twilight mal erklärt wie ihr Aufspürzauber funktioniert. Und wirklich bekommt sie es hin. Die macht des Jammers Zur selben Zeit erklären die Diamanten-Hunde was sie von Rarity wollen, das sie ihnen Diamanten aufspürt und ausgraben solle. Mit letzterem gibt es aber Probleme da Rarity gerade erst bei der Ponyküre war und sich nicht die Hufe ruinieren will. Graben die Hunde eben selber, dafür soll Rarity die Lore ziehen. Wobei sie den Hunden mal erzählt was ihr alles an diesem Ort missfällt. Als Rover, der Chef der Hunde, verlangt das sie mit dem Gejammer aufhören soll macht Rarity klar das sie sich nur Beschwert und zeigt ihnen mal was wirkliches Jammern ist. Um sie zu besänftigen willigen die Hunde ein alles zu tun was Rarity will und verwöhnen sie von vorne bis hinten. Bis ihnen wieder einfällt wofür sie Rarity eigentlich geholt haben. Prompt legt Rover ihr wider das Wagengeschirr an, doch dabei macht er den Fehler Rarity Esel zu nennen was beim stolzen Einhorn eine Weinarie auslöst. So langsam wird es den Hunde zuviel. Rettung naht Unterdessen ist der Rettungstrupp schon Nahe genug um einen Schrei Raritys zu hören. Doch da springen ihnen anderen Hunden auf den Rücken die aus ihnen Arbeitspferde machen wollen. Aber nicht mit diesen Ponys, die mit den Hunden ein Runde Rodeo spielen und sie locker Abwerfen. Nun bricht Spike, mit einem Stalaktiten als Lanze und Twilight als Schlachtross, zu Rarity durch. Zu ihrer Überraschung leisten die Hunde keinen Widerstand. Im Gegenteil flehen sie regelrecht darum das sie Rarity, die wohl auf ist mit nehmen und legen noch Sechs Loren Juwelen drauf. Auf dem Heimweg sind alle Schwer Beeindruckt wie Rarity die Lage gemeistert hat. Twilight will sogar Prinzessin Celestia davon Schrieben den durch Rarity hat sie gelernt: Dass auch ein feines oder sehr schickes Pony nicht unbedingt schwach ist. Im Gegenteil. Wenn es seinen Verstand benutzt, kann auch ein scheinbar hilfloses Pony alle anderen überlisten und an Mut überstrahlen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Die Grundhandlung der Folge erinnert an O. Henrys Kinderbuch Das Lösegeld des roten Häuptlings von 1910. Worin ein kleiner Junge entführt wird und seine Kidnapper so lange in den Wahnsinn treibt bis sie ihn zurückbringen. *Z. 00:22: Sapphier Shores Titel „Das Pony of Pop“ ist eine Anspielung auf Michael Jacksons Titel „The King of Pop“. *Z. 01:11: Das Juwelen besetzte Kostüm ist angelehnt an einer Kluft der Rock & Roll Legende Elvis Presley die er in den 1970'er trug. *Z. 05:27: Die Diamanten-Hunde haben ihren Namen von einem Album David Bowie's. *Z. 10:39: In Spikes Fantasie wie er ganz alleine Rarity rettet, tauchen Zeitlupen und Sound Effekte aus der Fernsehserie Der Sechs-Millionen-Dollar-Mann von 1974 auf. *Z. 18:39: Applejack's Text „Los Ponys! Buckelt und schlagt aus! Buckelt und werft sie ab!“ ist eine Anspielung an den Frankie Laines Song Rawhide. *Z. 19:03: Spikes Text „Hi-ho, Twilight! Hinfort!“ Stammt aus The Lone Ranger. Navboxen en:A Dog and Pony Show es:Como Perros y Ponis it:Cani contro Pony ja:A Dog and Pony Show pl:Kucyki i psy ru:Искатели драгоценностей sv:En hund och ponny cirkus Kategorie:Erste Staffel